Episode 1187
Apparently some auto dealers sell cars to folks with bad credit if those folks agree to allow a box to be installed in their car that gives the dealer remote access. In other words: if they fall behind in the payments the car can be shut off remotely. This led to madcap mayhem in Austin recently when a guy hacked into the system and shut off 100 cars. We also talk about Apple's fear of protection and why Amazon makes Apple look more open. Stories Covered HTC fires back at Apple patent complaint http://news.cnet.com/8301-13578_3-10469264-38.html Google and partners seek TV foothold http://www.nytimes.com/2010/03/18/technology/18webtv.htm Amazon stealthily releases Kindle app for Mac http://www.tuaw.com/2010/03/17/amazon-stealthily-releases-kindle-app-for-mac-os-x/ Microsoft removes hardware barrier to Win 7’s ‘XP mode’ http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-20000693-56.html One pair of 3D glasses to rule them all http://news.cnet.com/8301-31021_3-20000675-260.html YouTube’s bandwidth bill may be zero http://news.slashdot.org/story/10/03/18/1214214/YouTubes-Bandwidth-Bill-May-be-Zero MP3 player tax proposed in Canada http://yro.slashdot.org/story/10/03/18/1158248/MP3-Player-Tax-Proposed-In-Canada Apple bans protective screen film from Apple Store http://www.ilounge.com/index.php/news/comments/apple-bans-protective-screen-film-from-apple-store/ Magnatune goes flat rate http://www.boingboing.net/2010/03/17/magnatune-goes-flat.html Hacker disables more than 100 cars remotely http://www.wired.com/threatlevel/2010/03/hacker-bricks-cars/ Voicemail Sarkus on the advantage of Windows phones Robert from Belmont with a funny cust service story Mike has a thought on @anywhere Emails The game has ended. I wonder how many people were playing? http://www.maninbox.co.uk/home The scrolling text in the “Todays Clue is:” section on their website states: “Man in Box has ended. He was not found. All proceeds generated from the online adverts (the shows only source of generated income) are going to Help for Heroes. Thank you for playing. At present Tim is being transported to a location of his choice. We offered him three options following his removal – 1) To continue in the box until found. 2) To be removed and returned home without the knowledge of the location of the box to allow the game to continue. 3) To be made aware of his location and picked up from there. He was not in a fit state to choose so we opted for number 2. He will assume full responsibility of the project in due course. Please contact Helen at Insanity Artists UK for more information on Tim Shaw. Who wants to be the next MIB? Do you?…” Um, no. '- Daniel Naas, the computer instructor' ---- Hey gang, I have been a SE for 3 years now(I’m 29) and I can’t imagine a better job for colossal geek like myself. System Engineer is a highly skilled IT job that covers multiple disciplines and usually comes with the following perks: — Flying all over the country and/or world — working with cutting edge enterprise-class technology — fat expense account that covers alcohol — 6 figure salary I specialize in virtualization, storage and system administration and love having new places to go, people to meet, and puzzles to solve. Been listening to BOL since you were in double digits. Thanks for making me laugh through so many hours of security lines, flights, and subsequent cavity search! thanks for a great show! Jake the System Engineer N.C. P.S. As a small token of appreciation, please enjoy my multi-monitor panoramic desktop wallpapers I shoot while on the road: http://photosbyjake.smugmug.com/Wallpaper ---- Hey Buzz Crew, You’ve stressed *many* times about the hazards of texting while driving, well, a colleague of mine showed me the mobile app DriveSafe.ly at http://www.drivesafe.ly/. It will auto respond to text messages saying that I am driving and unavailable when enabled and do other hands free things. Looks promising and might save some lives. I shall now commence with the secret signature to prove I am a genuine listener of the show… LOVE THE SHOW! Am I now activiated as a genuine listener? :-) Thank you, -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Clint H. from Seattle After The Credits